se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Reyes británicos con mandatarios alemanes Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Theodor Heuss - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Theodor Heuss (1884-1963), President of the Federal Republic of Germany, attend a reception in honour of President Heuss on the last night of a State Visit by the German leader at Lancaster House in London on 23rd October 1958. Getty Heinrich Lübke - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth has visited Germany seven times during her reign. She came for the first time in May 1965. She is pictured here in Bonn with Heinrich Lübke, who was Germany's 70-year-old president at the time. During that first visit, the Queen spent 11 days touring Germany, including stops in the capital, Bonn, divided Berlin, and 16 additional cities. dpa - M. Remhi Gustav Heinemann - Isabel II.jpg| Hoher Besuch: Karl-Günther von Hase mit Queen Elisabeth II. von Großbritannien und Gustav Heinemann, 1972. zdf Isabel II - Walter Scheel.jpg| President Scheel welcomed Queen Elizabeth II on her visit to Germany in 1978. Image DW Isabel II - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Deutschlandbesuch von Königin Elizabeth II. von Großbritannien.- Brühl, Schloss Augustusburg.- vlnr: Prinzgemahl Philip, Elisabeth II., Bundespräsident Richard von Weizsäcker, Marianne von Weizsäcker. 2. Reihe links: Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl. Photo: Jirka, Marie-Josefine. German Federal Archives Isabel II - Roman Herzog.jpg| German President Roman Herzog (R) and his wife Christiane (L) flank the British royals the Queen (2-R) and Duke of Edinburgh prior to a late 03 December 1998 dinner at the German embassy in London. EPA Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (L) and the President of Germany Johannes Rau share a laugh 07 March 2001 whilst listening to a speech by the German Ambassador to London Dr Hans-Fredich von Ploetz, during their visit to The National Gallery 07 March 2001 to see the 'Spirit of Age' 19th century paintings from the Nationalgalerie, Berlin. WPA. Getty Horst Köhler - Isabel II.jpg| Tischrede von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler beim Staatsbankett für Ihre Majestät Elizabeth II., Königin des Vereinigten Königreichs Großbritannien und Nordirland, im Zeughaus in Berlin. Photo: Bundespräsidialamt Isabel II - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II. und Joachim Gauck haben sich in Berlin getroffen. (Quelle: AP/dpa) Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Isabel II.jpg| Königin Elizabeth II. und Prinz William (r.) empfingen Bundespräsident Frank-Walter Steinmeier und seine Ehefrau Elke Büdenbender im Buckingham-Palast. Foto: Silvia Kusidlo Konrad Adenauer - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with Dr. Konrad Adenauer Isabel II - Ludwig Erhard.jpg| The Queen's visit took her to the divided city of Berlin. In front of Schöneberg Town Hall she met the Governing Mayor of Berlin Willy Brandt and Chancellor Ludwig Erhard. Photo: Bundesregierung/Wegmann Isabel II - Kurt Georg Kiesinger.jpg| The queen and prime minister Kurt Georg Kiesinger in an open car in Stuttgart. Dpa/Corbis Isabel II - Willy Brandt.jpg| La reina Isabel II durante su primera visita a Alemania en 1965. Photo: picture alliance, Kurt Rowhedde Helmut Schmidt - Isabel II.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II and German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt meet in Bonn during the monarch's visit in May 1978. (European Pressphoto Agency) Helmut Kohl - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and Helmut Kohl. AP Gerhard Schröder - Isabel II.jpg| Visiting Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (L) is greeted by German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder in Berlin Nov. 2, 2004. The queen and her husband, Prince Philip, arrived in the German capital of Berlin Tuesday for a three-day state visit which includes holding a benefit gala to help rebuild a church destroyed in World War II. Photo: People's Daily Online Angela Merkel - Isabel II.jpg| British Queen Elizabeth II (R Front) talks with German Chancellor Angela Merkel during a reception hosted by the queen for leaders of the Group of 20 Countries (G20) at Buckingham Palace in London on April 1, 2009. The G20 Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy will be held in London on April 2. (Xinhua) Primeros ministros británicos con mandatarios alemanes Theresa May = Theresa May Angela Merkel - Theresa May.jpg| La primera ministra británica se reúne con Merkel Foto: EFE | Vídeo: ATLAS |-| David Cameron= David Cameron Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| Irish President Michael D Higgins, Sir Tim Laurence, former German President Horst Kohler and British Prime Minister David Cameron lay wreaths during the Commemoration of the Centenary of the Battle of the Somme at the Commonwealth War Graves Commission Thiepval Memoria on July 1, 2016 in Thiepval, France. David Cameron - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron, German president Joachim Gauck, the Princess Royal and Vice Admiral Sir Timothy Laurence attend a service at Lyness Cemetery on the island of Hoy, Orkney, to mark the centenary of the Battle of Jutland. DailyMail Angela Merkel - David Cameron.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron and German Chancellor Angela Merkel have spoken by phone and agreed progress has been made in Britain's renegotiation with the EU. PA |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Gordon Brown - Horst Köhler.jpg| Gordon Brown and Horst Köhler. Photo: IMF Angela Merkel - Gordon Brown.jpg| Angela Merkel and Gordon Brown. Photograph: Action Press/Rex Features |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Tony Blair greets German President Roman Herzog, right, at number 10 Downing Street today (Thursday) . Herzog is on the 3rd day of a 4 day state visit to Britain. AP Photo/Adam Butler/WPA Rota. Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) speaks with German President Horst Koehler (R) prior to the start of the opening ceremony of the 2004 Olympic Games at the Olympic stadium in Athens, 13 August 2004. Some 10,000 athletes representing 202 countries will march together in front of 70,000 spectators at the opening ceremony, kicking off a fortnight of sporting competition that is costing 7.2 billion USD to stage. AFP PHOTO / Roberto SCHMIDT. Getty Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Germany's foreign minister, left, and Tony Blair, the UK's former prime minister and Middle East envoy, listen during a news conference with members of the 'Mideast Quartet' at the 'Conference in Support of Palestinian Civil Security and the Rule of Law' in Berlin, Germany, on Tuesday, June 24, 2008. Diplomats from more than 40 nations pledged $242 million to shore up the Palestinian security and judiciary systems as the Palestinian Authority warned of an imminent budget crisis. Getty Helmut Kohl - Tony Blair.jpg| (Left-right): Boris Yeltsin, Helmut Kohl, Tony Blair AFP Gerhard Schröder - Tony Blair.jpg| Gerhard Schröder was hailed as Germany's Tony Blair. BBC Angela Merkel - Tony Blair.jpg| Angela Merkel and Tony Blair in London. Photo: Source: REGIERUNGonline / Biene |-| John Major= John Major Helmut Kohl - John Major.jpg| Even his retirement from politics was tarnished by a corruption scandal within his CDU party over illicit donations. Prime Minister John Major and wife Norma Major in 1995 Photo: DailyMail |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Karl Carstens - Sin imagen.jpg| Parteitag (vom 24.-26. Mai 1976 in Hannover). Im Foto: Karl Carstens Kurt Biedenkopf Margaret Thatcher und Helmut Kohl v.li. Getty Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Besuch von Premierministerin Thatcherin Berlin: v.l. an der Mauer Helmut Kohl,Margaret Thatcher, Richard von Weizsäcker,Hannelore Kohl. Getty Helmut Schmidt - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher zeigte Helmut Schmidt gleich zu Beginn ihrer Amtszeit, wo es bei ihr lang geht (Archivbild vom 18.11.1981). (Foto: ASSOCIATED PRESS) Helmut Kohl - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher and Helmut Kohl in July 1990. Photograph: Rex/Shutterstock Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Reino Unido